Your the one
by AngelChickster XD
Summary: Its about me meeting this boy at school and he changes my whole life forever! What happens? How does it happen? Find out now.


Your the one

By Angel

Chapter one : Him

Shadows at night, light at day, blue at sky, white as clouds.  
Colors are everywhere. Feelings are there. Hearts that beat. Sounds are heard. This is a world of life of humanity. Where everyone is different, they feel warmth in their heart and they see bright and colorful colors and soft sounds.  
There is at least one person in this generation that can only feel pain and never hear great sounds...  
and that is me.

I am a 16 year old middle school student, I dont talk with anyone at all. I am lonely in a dark corner.  
I don't have a lot of friends at school, nor in my neighborhood. My only two friends is all I have..  
I have a family but, we hardly say a word, and I only have my dog. In my mind i have my own place with my own likes and dislikes.  
It is my only place where I can be myself and only myself. I have dreamed to have someone love me for who I am.  
I dreamed to have a great life and friends. My heart is black. The darkest color ever known. I hear shrieks and have nightmares so I barley sleep. "Do I even exist?...Am I even real?" Those words run over my mind constantly...everyday. Over...and over...and over..  
School starts at eight so I have time to sit in my desk and watch my favorite anime shows. Others say I'm an anime freak because i'm addicted but, it doesn't matter because I rarley am noticable. Everyday I sit at this very desk waiting for something to change that would change my life but it never happens. Concluding that, it never will...  
*BAM!* The door was slammed open and this girl runs to this group of chatty girls and whispers. "Omg we are having a new student again." Despite the fact I could hear it was because I was sitting in the corner desk so close to them but was unnoticed. "Really?...again? Is he cute or no?"Rage grows in me as the other girl gleefully whispers that. I really hate girls who fall for any damn guy! "I don't know yet, I was only told that by a teacher."The girl replies. *Bong, Bong, BONG!* goes our school bell as everyone sits in their own desks. The teacher steps forward and says "We have a new student!" I roll my eyes and face the cold clear window as girls giggle. "Eric please come in." seconds later I hear the classroom door slide open and heard footsteps. "Oh he looks about an average...omg he's cute.." Girls were chatting as I sighed and turned my head to see what this new kid looks like...  
I gasped, frozen with shock at the sight of the boy. He was the most cute looking guy I had ever seen. He had light short brown hair, was talller than me,and wears my favorite color (black). I stared at him untill we suddenly met eye contact. His dark crystal eyes glittered as he smiled, I blushed and quickly looked away.  
My cheeks were burning bright red. I could feel the heat rushing. "You may sit in the empty seat next to Bailey in the very back row." The teacher exclaimed. *thudump* *thudump* My heart raced as I just remembered that was the seat next to me on my right side. I freaked out, unready to say hi or even look at him. Worry ran over my head.  
What if he doesn't notice me like the others. "what do I do?" I thought to myself. *screeeeech?* the chair slided across the tile floor. Slowly I turned around and found him sitting down in the seat next to me. "Omg, omg, omg!"  
I thought to myself. My body was feeling all steamy, I didn't know what to do. He was just too damn cute, and I loved his face. What will happen?..."Hey there." I blink a couple of times and sees him holding a hand out to me while smiling. "I'm Eric." He said. I sat there all frozen down to my toes but, I shook my head and shyly said "I'm...Angel.." and shook hands with his pale warm hands. Then he turned and faced the teacher. I Turned blushing so hot red that I felt like I was going to explode like a balloon. His texture was so soft and smooth it was almost like heaven. The teacher started with the lesson and the whole class period I sat and stared at Eric without him noticing untill the lunch bell. At lunchtime I pulled out my lunch box that my mom made and put it on my desk.  
I opened it and saw some rice with chopsticks and eggrolls with spinach. Slumped in my chair I looked over to the corner where Eric was just talking to couple of boys to make some friends. I watched him as he smiled and laughed.  
A small grin grew on the tip of my mouth when suddenly someone wrapped an arm right around my neck and pulled.  
I struggled to get free but, it released me and I fell back in my chair almost falling off of it. "Heyyyyy!" The voice said in a gentle way. I looked up to see my two best friends standing across from me. "Oh hey Scarlet."  
(Read My story of "Scarlet" to find out how we became friends) She smiled when I said her name. Krea,(read "krea"  
to find out how we became friends) was standing right next to Scarlet. She smiled and waved. It makes me happy just to see them here by my side. Just happy. "Hey have you heard Pewdiepie's new youtube video?" Krea asks.  
I tilt my head "A new one already?!" "Yes!" we start squealing like huge fangirls. Seconds later we start laughing together. " Well, we have to get back to our class before lunch is over. I'll see you after school!" Scarlet said and took off with Krea. After that I packed my leftovers of my lunch and checked the time on my cell phone. "only ten minutes till the bell. Guess I'll just listen to dubstep." I thought to myself and pulled out my headphones.  
I got too caught up with music that I didn't even hear the bell. So I didn't pay attention untill I saw a book flying across the room and hit a boy in the front of the classroom. Shocked, I pulled out the buds of my headphones and heard the teacher yelling "WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING PAY ATTENTION AND NOT PLAY ON YOUR ELECTRONICS!" "Doesn't give you the right to throw a book at my face!" The boy replies holding a hand on his forehead. "WHAT DID YOU FUCKING SAY?!" the teacher growls and throws a bunch of books at the boy. Dodging all the books, the boy ran into the hallway like a coward and the teacher chases him. The class is silent but, everyone starts burtsing out of laughter. Even Eric. His smile is so kind that it makes me want to smile too. The last school bell rings and I head out to the back of the school to hop in my bus. I found a seat near the back that was only one seated and sat.  
I looked out the window and saw Eric over by the bicycles that were parked. "He rides a bike?" I thought to myself while he gets on a bike and takes off down the sidewalk. I sighed and leaned back against the seat feeling tired.  
The bus starts and heads to the stop that I normally get off at. I stepped off the bus and walked home. I got inside the house and there was my little brother sitting on the couch with his phone playing games. "What do you want for dinner?" I asked. I poked him on his cheek waiting for his answer. "Stop bitch! Your messing me up!"  
I growled and went to my room and layed on my bed. Looking up at the cieling, I thought "God i'm bored!"


End file.
